Ainsi va la vie et nous n'y pouvons rien
by Rojito
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une prophétie qui annonce une fin tragique ; c'est l'histoire de ceux qui se battent pour survivre ; et c'est aussi l'histoire de 3 garçons pris dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Mais de toute façon, ça finit toujours mal
1. Pourquoi moi?

**Ainsi va la vie et nous n'y pouvons rien**

**Pourquoi moi? **

_De toute façon, ça finit toujours mal_

_Le décor est planté, les acteurs sont prêts, le Scénariste retouche une dernière fois son oeuvre avant de s'asseoir sagement sur le bord de la scène, prêt à intervenir. _

_Mais de toute façon, ça finit toujours mal. _

_La chute a beau être longue, l'atterrissage n'en est que plus douloureux_

_Plus on s'accroche, plus on y perd._

_L'arrivée est la même pour tous._

_« La vie c'est ça, un bout de lumière qui finit dans la nuit » (1)_

_Alors à quoi bon?_

Harry Potter avait 11 ans. Enfant chétif au tein pâle qui déambulait sur le chemin de traverse au côté d'un homme immense et plutôt bien portant, la scène incongrue avait de quoi attirer les regards. Pourtant c'est la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornant son front qui semblait intéresser les passants. Il faut dire qu'Harry Potter n'est pas nimporte qui, vous pensez bien : l'enfant-qui-a-survécu, celui-qui-a-détruit-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Vous suivez?

Difficile de passer du jour au lendemain du statut d'anormal au statut de sauveur du monde sorcier, surtout pour un enfant de 11 ans. N'est il pas ironique d'être célèbre sans le savoir et que tout le monde sauf vous sache les exploits que vous avez accomplis?

Bref, je m'égare... Tout ça pour dire que Harry Potter était vraiment très très mal à l'aise et aurait vraiment beaucoup aimé pouvoir disparaître sur le champ.

Le chemin de traverse n'était pas très vaste et une foule hétéroclite barbotait joyeusement dans cette marée humaine en émettant un épouvantable mélange de sons et d'odeurs qui prirent Harry à la gorge. Evidemment, grâce à sa charmante famille d'accueil, il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde d'un coup et ce mouvement continu et indistinct qui l'entourait commençait à sérieusement l'oppresser. Mais Harry ne dit rien de peur de déplaire au demi-géant qui lui servait de guide et tenta de se concentrer sur les façades des magasins qui bordaient l'allée comme s'il essayait de se raccrocher à des bouées dans cet océan d'ombres mouvantes et potentiellement dangereuses. On aurait dit que, à l'inverse du monde moldu, les magasins sorciers cherchaient à afficher une devanture la plus poussiéreuse et mal entretenue possible pour exagérer leur ancienneté, objectif que certains parvenaient d'ailleurs à accomplir remarquablement. Hagrid s'arrêta devant une boutique qui proposait des robes de toutes les couleurs, pourvu qu'elles soient noires, comme dirait tonton Henry (2). La société sorcière n'était définitivement pas progressiste.

- « bien, je te laisse chez Mme Guipure, le temps d'aller faire une petite course. Il te faut un bel uniforme pour Poudlard, après quoi tu pourras m'attendre gentiment »

puis il adressa à l'enfant un sourire niais à en faire fondre un chaudron. Harry ne répondit pas et entra prudemment dans une boutique poussiéreuse et pleine de toiles d'araignée qui rappelait étrangement un décor de mauvais film des années 30.

A l'intérieur une petite femme replète portant une robe mauve d'un mauvais goût évident s'avança vers lui avec brusquerie puis, après quelques mots polis, lui fit signe de s'installer à côté d'un garçon blond de son âge.

Harry s'installa avant de lancer un regard curieux vers son homologue blond qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants avant que le brun ne détourne le regard, mal à l'aise tandis que Draco affichait un sourire triomphant.

- « Draco Malefoy » annonça-t-il, sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour dire « je suis le roi du monde »

L'autre ne réagit pas

- « Et toi, quel est ton nom? »

- « Harry Potter » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix neutre

sa réponse eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec de Draco qui afficha, malgré sa prestigieuse éducation, une tête ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'une carpe qu'on aurait subrepticement retirée de son bocal. Malheureusement, il se reprit bien vite et se composa un visage plus neutre marqué cependant par une curiosité presque malsaine.

- « Tu me diras, j'aurais du remarquer l'éclair... Enfin je t'imaginais plus... moins... Je te voyais plus comme un héros et moins comme un gringalet »

- « Désolé de te décevoir sur ce point là » répondit Harry qui commencait doucement à s'énerver face à l'attitude de son vis à vis

- « Et tu vas à Poudlard? »

- « Question stupide : si je suis comme toi venu acheter un uniforme, c'est pas pour faire mon jogging »

- « Vu ton physique, je te crois pas capable de courir plus de 50 mètres sans t'effondrer »

- « tu m'en diras tant ; je te bats à la course quand je veux »

- « Prêt à prendre le pari, survivor? Tu t'engages à faire la course contre moi quand on sera à poudlard? »

Le blond tendit sa main pour sceller leur accord et après une brêve hésitation, Harry la serra en maugréant. Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un sourire mauvais

- « Par contre, pour les courses personnellement je préfere utiliser un balai et comme on a pas précisé... Mais tu peux toujours courir à pied si tu veux »

- « Mais je sais pas monter sur un balai moi »

- « Fallait y penser avant, Potter »

- « Mais, tu triches... c'est pas du jeu »

- « Respecter les règles, c'est bon pour les poufsouffles »

Harry ne dit rien, il ignorait encore tant de choses sur le monde de la magie et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la face devant ce garçon si agaçant. Mais Draco saisit rapidement son malaise

- « Me dis pas que t'a jamais entendu parler des 4 maisons de poudlard... T'es pas un fils de moldu pourtant » Comme l'autre ne répondait rien, il poursuivit sur un ton docte tout en gardant une expression arrogante, ce qui n'est par ailleurs pas évident bien que largement répandu dans la plupart des universités

« dès leur arrivée à l'école, les élèves de poudlard sont répartis dans 4 maisons distinctes selon leurs traits de caractère dominants. Ainsi, les rusés et les subtils vont à Serpentard tandis que ceux qui aiment passer leur temps le nez plongé dans les livres vont à Serdaigle, quand à ceux dont le courage n'a d'égal que la stupidité, ils vont à Gryffondor et enfin, ceux qui n'ont pas leur place ailleurs sont dits « loyaux » et expédiés a Poufsouffle »

- « quel exposé objectif » ironisa celui-qui-a-détruit-celui-dont-on-n'arrive-pas-à-prononcer-le-nom-sans-trembler-comme-un-vieux-sapin-pris-dans-la-tourmente (on respire) « je me demande vraiment dans quelle maison tu veux rentrer. Pour la ruse je peux comprendre, par contre c'est pas la subtilité qui t'étouffe »

le blond lui lança un regard noir et, a mon humble avis, malgré toute son éducation, il lui aurait décoché une réplique cinglante digne d'une marchande d'oignons du marché de brive-la-gaillarde si la vendeuse du magasin ne l'avait pas interrompu en expliquant qu'elle avait fini et que le jeune Harry Potter pouvait s'en aller. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la boutique légèrement énervé par ce jeune crétin arrogant qui avait eut l'audace de lui jouer un sale tour. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait au fond ce sale blondinet cadavérique? Bon, ok, il devait bien admettre que le sale gosse avait du répondant et de l'allure. Par ailleurs, la perspective de pouvoir faire ses preuves aux yeux de tous et de montrer ainsi ses qualités propres au delà des préjugés liés à son statut de survivant le poussaient inconsciemment à rechercher les défis. Et ce gamin là semblait être un défi à lui tout seul. Si vous voulez mon avis, ces deux là n'étaient pas faits pour entretenir une relation banale. Et comme en plus, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui décide de la suite...

Toujours est il que notre héros qui s'ignore se retrouva seul devant le magasin à attendre le retour d'un demi-géant hirsute et primitif bien que gentil et serviable tout en ruminant de sombres pensées à propos d'un intéressant procédé moldu appelé couramment « écartèlement ».

(1)Louis-Ferdinand Céline dans « le voyage au bout de la nuit »

(2)Henry Ford, faisant preuve d'un humour incomparable, s'exprimait ainsi au sujet de sa célébre ford T produite en série en noir uniquement.


	2. Soledad

**Soledad**

_Et la pièce continue, en attendant que le rideau tombe_

_Les acteurs se débattent consciencieusement entre les fils de l'intrigue_

_Par habitude, par peur, par désespoir_

_Ils se frôlent, se touchent, s'aiment_

_Pour ne pas rester seuls face à leur nuit._

_Ils s'inventent un metteur en scène_

_Cherchent un sens à leur histoire_

_Puis meurent._

_« La vie est une pièce de théâtre : ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle dure longtemps mais qu'elle soit bien jouée »_

_(Sénèque)_

Harry James Potter, le survivant, celui qui a mis fin au règne du mage noir le plus mégalomane de l'histoire de la magie, celui qui a survécu pendant 10 ans aux colères de Vernon Dursley était littéralement terrorisé.

Non pas par une attaque soudaine de mangemorts nostalgiques ou par un dragon en fuite et furieux mais tout simplement par la foule dense qui recouvrait le quai 9 ¾ .

Le demi-géant simplet lui avait indiqué comment s'y rendre mais dès qu'il avait passé la barrière, Harry s'était senti oppressé. La sensation d'étouffement qu'il éprouvait lui rappelait paradoxalement son placard à balais chez les Dursley. Il prit alors sur lui et monta dans le train rapidement pour éviter les questions indiscrètes des bonnes mères de famille inquiètes pour ce garçon qui a l'air si pâle, non mais vous vous rendez compte? Le pauvre petit n'a pas l'air bien, il est tout chétif, si vous voulez mon avis... Mais Harry ne voulait pas de leurs avis et de leur compassion dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.

Il s'avança en chancelant dans le couloir toujours sous le choc de sa crise d'angoisse et commença à chercher un compartiment libre tandis qu'autour de lui résonnaient les piaillements joyeux de tous ces gamins trop heureux de se débarrasser enfin de leurs parents si collants.

Après avoir été bousculé plusieurs fois par des élèves dont la carrure d'épaule (en centimètres) dépassait largement le QI, Harry trouva enfin un compartiment vide situé à l'avant du train et donc loin de l'agitation indissociable d'un trajet en poudlard express. Il s'affala lourdement sur la banquette en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que personne ne le remarque. Pas que Harry apprécie particulièrement la solitude d'ailleurs, mais il avait l'habitude d'être en permanence l'objet de toutes les railleries et coups de ces charmants bambins qu'on croise dans les cours de récréation et qui vous font des grands sourire bourrés d'innocence.

Toutefois, le hasard (et l'auteur) faisant bien les choses, un garçon un peu empoté entra dans le compartiment. Son visage aux rondeurs enfantines était le type même de visage provoquant une réaction presque automatique chez la plupart des bonnes mères de famille, soit « oh!! mais qu'il est mignon ce petit bout de chou! » s'exclamaient-elles invariablement en lui pinçant gentiment la joue. Evidemment, la conséquence directe et la plus visible de ce comportement convenu sur un enfant de cet âge est une grande timidité et un manque de confiance effarant. Pour peu que cet enfant soit orphelin, et vive avec une grand mère tyrannique, il ne reste plus grand chose de la personnalité affirmée qu'il aurait pu développer.

Pour le reste de la description physique, vous m'excuserez mais J. K. Rowling fait ça bien mieux que moi, et je ne retire aucun plaisir à recopier maladroitement ce qui a déjà été écrit

Des qu'il aperçut Harry, il se figea et son teint prit subitement une jolie couleur rosé. Pas tout à fait la couleur de la fleur du même nom, un tout petit plus clair ; un peu comme les vieilles tirelires en forme de cochon. Enfin bref, il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels dont je fais partie (quoique) puis dit d'une voix un peu aigüe et pas très assurée

- « Je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vu... Si tu veux je peux aller ailleurs »

Harry dont tous les muscles s'étaient tendus à l'entrée de l'intru resta muet de stupéfaction. On ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ainsi. Parfois, quand ils ne lui tapaient pas dessus, les autres le regardaient avec pitié et lui parlaient d'une voix gentille bourrée de condescendance, mais jamais ainsi, d'égal à égal.

Et alors que l'autre garçon interprétait son silence comme un refus et s'apprétait à quitter le compartiment, Harry lui répondit enfin tout en rougissant à son tour :

- « Non, tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas du tout »

Là, je pourrais annoncer « et ainsi débuta l'extraordinaire amitié de Harry Potter et Neville Londubat » mais les choses sont toujours bien plus compliquées que ça et je ne crois pas à l'amitié éternelle poussée par un destin complice. En l'occurrence (2 « c », 2 « r », le compte y est) elle est surtout liée à mon manque d'imagination et à l'idée (très vague) que je me fais de la suite. Résultat, je vais devoir me coltiner leur dialogue au lieu d'éluder au maximum

Après quelques minutes de silence géné, Harry se décida enfin à entamer la discussion.

- « Tu crois que ça va être comment Poudlard? »

- « ... Grand » Répondit maladroitement Neville.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Neville baissa alors la tête et Harry s'empressa de rajouter

- « je me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que ta réponse était... drôle »

Neville lui fit alors un sourire timide

- « Tu aimerais être dans quelle maison? »

harry se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec un certain blondinet insupportable

- « Je sais pas trop... Peut-être pouffsoufle (esprit de contradiction, sors de ce corps!) et toi? »

- « Je... j'aimerais être a Gryffondor, comme mes parents » répondit Neville tout en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête piteusement sans prendre garde aux risques de torticolis inhérents à cette politique de l'autruche.

Harry se demanda alors si ses parents étaient allé à Poudlard et dans quelle maison ils avaient étés répartis. Il reprit sur un ton rêveur et mélancolique :

- « Je me demande vraiment comment ça va se passer là-bas »

- « ma grand-mère n'a rien voulu me dire... Mais il parait que c'est impressionnant. Au fait, je te présente Trevor » continua Neville en sortant de sa poche un gros crapaud visiblement agacé

- « Enchanté » répondit Harry qui ne semblait pas du tout l'être. « Elle c'est Hedwige » dit il en indiquant une cage dans laquelle la chouette blanche somnolait paisiblement

Les 2 garçons continuèrent à papoter tranquillement, à peine interrompus par le passage de la vendeuse de friandises. Interruption qui se solda d'ailleurs par la chute du chariot sur lequel reposaient toutes les sucreries ayant eu la malchance d'attirer l'attention de Neville. Harry parvint à contenir son hilarité et la vendeuse fit un sourire en assurant que ça n'était pas grave tandis que Neville se confondait en excuses inaudibles. Par la suite il faillit défaillir en apprenant que le garçon en face de lui n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Mais il se reprit assez vite et finit par ne plus y faire attention, même si ses yeux s'attardaient parfois sur l'eternelle cicatrice avec une lueur... d'envie?

L'après midi filait donc à la même vitesse que le grand train rouge flamboyant qui faisait la fierté de Poudlard. Neville semblait un peu moins mal à l'aise, et Harry avait temporairement réussi à faire taire sa paranoia maladive. Il parvint même à paraître presque détendu lorsque Trevor s'échappa et qu'ils durent le chercher dans tout le wagon, sous les moqueries de la plupart de leurs camarades tandis qu'une jeune fille infiniment serviable les abreuvait patiemment de ses connaissances très complètes sur le mode de vie des batraciens.

La fin du voyage fut seulement marquée par l'irruption inattendue d'un intru dont l'arrogance n'eut d'égale que la stupeur lorsqu'un énorme crapaud lui sauta vicieusement dessus.

Harry s'esclaffa sans retenue tandis que Neville, tout rouge, bredouillait faiblement des excuses. Draco quand à lui semblait sur le point d'exploser ; il gratifia l'immonde veracrasse qu'on dénomait abusivement sorcier d'un regard polaire digne d'un ours blanc, avant de reporter son attention sur l'objet de son déplacement, c'est à dire un survivant en train de s'étouffer de rire

- « A croire que la perte de l'usage de l'encéphale se transmet par le sang, Londubat. Quand à toi Potter, garde ton souffle pour le jour de notre petit duel, tu en auras bien besoin. »

Neville blémit et Harry se calma.

Très fier de son petit effet, Draco s'apprétait à repartir lorsque Harry lui lança :

- « Pars pas Malefoy, tu t'es fait un ami » il indiqua le crapaud qui regardait le blond avec des grands yeux

l'héritier de la famille Malefoy se tourna lentement et répondit en regardant Harry dans les yeux

- « Je ne sais pas si mon « nouvel ami » ne vaut pas mieux que le tien »

- « Quelle théâtralité... Tu devrais faire acteur »

- « Acteur? »

Harry se souvint alors que la plupart des sorciers n'avaient aucune connaissance en ce qui concerne les moldus. Il poussa un soupir puis,

- « Rien, laisse tomber... »

Ce qu'il fit après un dernier regard mauvais, juste pour la forme.

D'aucuns pourraient se demander pourquoi Poudlard, une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie au monde, utilise un vulgaire train et non pas un moyen de locomotion plus rapide pour transporter les élèves. La réponse est très simple ; il suffit de voir la tête des premières années pendant le trajet en barque, lorsqu'ils lèvent pour la première fois les yeux vers cet immense château qui se reflète dans les eaux claires d'un lac baigné par les derniers rayons du soleil.

C'est un spectacle littéralement magique, qui reste gravé dans la mémoire de générations entières de sorciers et qui n'est pas étranger au prestige et à l'aura de mystère qui entourent l'école, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Et ni Harry, ni Neville n'échappaient à cette règle. Ils étaient proprement abasourdis, si bien d'ailleurs que Neville ne dut qu'à la solide poigne d'Hagrid de ne pas rejoindre rapidement les êtres de l'eau et le calamar géant.

Le reste de la traversée fut assez silencieuse ; la plupart des élèves étant intimidés soit par le château, soit par le garde-chasse, soit par les deux en même temps et n'osaient donc pas briser le silence.

La solennité du moment fut toutefois légèrement compromise par la chute d'un élève rouquin qui pourrait bien être la conséquence directe d'une légère pression dans le dos de la part d'un aristocrate malintentionné.

- « Tu devrais me remercier, Weasley, comme ça tu n'auras pas à économiser pour te payer ta douche annuelle » Siffla une voix reconnaissable entre toutes

Harry soupira tandis que Neville semblait plutôt heureux que ça ne tombe pas sur lui pour une fois et que Hagrid s'empressait d'aller repêcher l'infortuné tout en demandant gentiment à Draco de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Quand Ronald Weasley sortit de l'eau ; il était bleu à cause de l'eau glacée et rouge à cause de l'humiliation publique. Le résultat de la superposition de couleurs était un rose clair des plus affriolants. A ses côtés, une jeune fille attentionnée tentait en vain de le réconforter pendant qu'il marmonnait en tremblant les pires imprécations à l'adresse du blond machiavélique.

_Voilà très longtemps déjà_

_Godric Gryffondor me créa_

_Pour vous répartir _

_Sans intervenir_

_Quel courage!_

_Je lui rends hommage_

_Pour le don qu'il m'a fait_

_Pour mieux vous séparer._

_Oubliez les vieux croûtons_

_Qui encensent la tradition_

_Je ne vous juge pas_

_Je ne vous méprise pas_

_Quelque soit votre maison_

_Ce n'est pas une prison_

_J'apprécie vos différences_

_Je n'ai pas de préférence_

_Alors écoutez tous la supplique_

_D'un choixpeau magnifique_

_Et avant de vous déchirer_

_Par pitié réfléchissez!_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard_

_Subtil Serpentard._

_Ne sois pas aveugle_

_Réfléchi Serdaigle_

_Entends-tu le mal?_

_Pouffsoufle loyal_

_N'écoutes pas la mort_

_Valeureux Gryffondor._

Quelques raclements de chaise et grognements en tout genre se firent entendre du côté de la table des professeurs, tandis que la plupart des élèves restaient muets de stupéfaction. Jamais le Choixpeau ne s'était adressé directement à eux auparavant et encore moins sur un ton mi-ironique mi-effrayant. Après quelques instants de silence, quelques applaudissements timides se firent entendre avant qu'un silence pesant ne retombe.

Le professeur Snape semblait dans le même état que la plupart des futures préparations de Neville dans le cours dudit professeur juste avant qu'elles ne se répandent à travers toute a classe provoquant des réactions variées et surprenantes.

Dumbledore, lui, faisait partie des rares personnes qui avaient applaudi la chanson du Choixpeau. Il affichait cependant un air préoccupé inhabituel en cette période de rentrée

Quant à Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école, ses lèvres semblaient avoir étées scellées avec une pince à linge et elle fusillait littéralement du regard une vieille pièce d'étoffe rabougrie qui avait été un chapeau et qui ne semblait absolument pas s'en formaliser.

Les premières années n'en menaient pas large et même Draco Malefoy semblait étrangement calme.

Neville qui était instantanément devenu tout rouge en pénétrant dans la grande salle semblait à présent au bord de l'évanouissement.

Puis, vint enfin le moment de la répartition proprement dite.

Neville sentait les battements de son coeur accélérer au fur et à mesure que les noms de famille s'égrainaient. Abbot !... _et si il me trouvait trop nul pour être réparti? _... Granger! Neville ne contrôlait plus ses mains. Il comprit vaguement que la jeune fille qui connaissait tant de choses était envoyée à Serdaigle. Longdubat!

Une violente nausée lui vint brusquement et il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas vomir. Il s'avança maladroitement vers le choixpeau, manqua de peu de le faire tomber en le mettant sur sa tête.

Aussitôt une voix se fit entendre dans son crâne

_Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup jeune homme._

- « Mais... »

_Le vrai courage n'existe que lorsqu'il est confronté à la peur, jeune Longdubat. Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre et beaucoup de confiance à gagner mais tu as l'étoffe d'un grand sorcier. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation que je t'envoie à..._

- « **Gryffondor!!** »

- « Malefoy » continua McGonagall imperturbable tandis que Neville sentait un poids énorme le quitter. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or en arborant pour la première fois de la soirée un sourire timide

_Héritier de la famille Malefoy, n'est ce pas?_

_Tu es bien plus que cela Draco. Tu es bien plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines toi-même. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es bien trop ambigü et subtil pour que je t'envoie ailleurs qu'à... _

_- « _**Serpentard**_ »_

Lorsque Harry Potter fut enfin appelé, l'attention de l'assistance qui avait lentement dérivé vers des discussions houleuses entre partisans et détracteurs du discours du choixpeau, ces derniers formant d'ailleurs une écrasante majorité se recentra immédiatement vers la cérémonie de répartition. Tandis que Harry déglutit et s'avança ; beaucoup trop conscient à son goût des centaines de regards fixés sur lui.

_Harry Potter..._

...


End file.
